


Friends in Dark Places

by Kybear99



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bad Dreams, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, such good friends omg, this is my first time be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kybear99/pseuds/Kybear99
Summary: A short little one shot about the Dragonborn dealing with her own demons. Thankfully she has wonderful company to help her along.This is my first fic, please be gentle with me.Enjoy!





	Friends in Dark Places

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some of my characters I've had and their backstories I had created for them, I always try to base my characters off of myself, so I tailor their personalities to different parts of my own. Enjoy!

Ky O’ Larcain awoke with a start, beads of sweat running down her face and falling onto the thick wool blanket of her and her wife's bed. She shook her head and sighed, you would think for being the Dragonborn that she would have nightmares related to Miraak, or Alduin, the bringer of end times, but alas this wasn’t the case. The Altmer woman, a veteran of the Imperial Legion often had nightmares of being back on the field, the battle laid out before her. She could never forgive herself for the lives she had taken during the civil war. To where she didn’t agree with the Stormcloak rebellion and what they stood for, they fought for what they believed in, and she found that honorable.   
Pulling the blanket off of her body, she stepped out of bed. Her feet hitting the cold stone floor of Proudspire Manor. She crept out of the room quietly, as to not disturb her sleeping Jenassa. Before she went down the stairs to the main floor, she stopped in front of her children’s room. Watching Francois and Sophie sleep, Sophie’s pet fox, Vix, curled up at the end of Sophie’s bed. Ky’s lips curled into a small smile, her heart swelled with love for her family, they are what keep her going. Pushing herself off the door frame, the Altmer padded down the staircase, passing a sleeping Jordis dozing at the kitchen table. Ky rolled her eyes, her Nord Housecarl never seemed to use her bed that was in the basement of the house. Taking her duties so seriously that she abandoned her comfort, she was a wonderful Housecarl though. Jenassa and the kids loved Jordis like family and treated her as such.   
Stepping outside of the house, the Altmer pulled her Nightingale hood over her head and secured Auriel’s bow over her shoulder. She thought of Serana, the Daughter of Coldharbour now turned human. She misses the former vampire, Serana wasn’t far though. She still resides in Castle Volkihar, now using the building to help cure people of Vampirism with Falion of Morthal’s help.   
Walking down the steps of Proudspire, Ky makes her way towards the gates of Solitude. A guard opens the gate for her, “Dragonborn.” He greets, pounding his chest in salute. She nods at him before walking out. It was a chilly night, but her armor was well insulated. So the icy wind from the Sea of Ghosts didn’t phase her too much. She walked past the Khajiit caravan, waving at Ri'saad and Khayla as she went. They knew the Altmer well, if not for her reputation, for her business. She always came to the Khajiit to buy toys for Francois and Sophie.

“The Khajiit always have the best toys, mama.”

Sophie always told her mother, Ky found this to be true. Due to her frequent visits, the Khajiit often called the Dragonborn friend, the Altmer valued that sentiment. She continued to walk down the path, making her way North of Morthal to Winstead Manor, where her friends Kylexius Neuccillius and Cylfina Dathidor resided.   
Kylexius was an old battle buddy to the Altmer, they bonded over their similar names and multiple instances of saving each others hide on the front. The high elf owed a lot to the Imperial woman, Kylexius only wanted friendship in turn though. Cylfina Dathidor is a Bosmer, she met Ky and Kylexius at Whiterun, while she was selling her game that she hunted to Anoriath, the meat vendor in the plains district. Anoriath was trying to buy the meat for lower than what it should have been, the Altmer and the Imperial overheard while they were browsing the stalls and called out the male Bosmer on his sore deal. Intimidated, Anoriath bought all of Cylfina’s game for full price, since then the three women have been wonderful friends.

The Dragonborn had been so lost in thought that she didn’t even realize that she had arrived at Winstead, she shook herself out of her thoughts and knocked on the door of the large manor. Moments later, Cylfina answered the door. Wearing nothing but her sleep clothes, she looked up at Ky with tired eyes and waved her in.

“Bad dreams again, O’ Larcain?” The Bosmer woman asked as she put on a kettle for tea. Ky nodded wearily, blinking away the glaze that came over her amber eyes.   
“The war is over now, Legate. You must learn to let it go.” Cylfina tutted before cursing in Bosmeri, as she burned her hand on the now hot kettle of tea. Moments later, a door opened to reveal a half asleep Kylexius, who had awoken at the sound of clattering and chatter. The Imperial made her way over to Ky and stood behind the chair that the Altmer was sitting in, resting her hand on the elf’s shoulder.   
“Sorry to wake you, Kylexius.” Cylfina apologized sheepishly, as she poured three cups of tea for each of them. The Imperial waved the apology off with a tired smile.  
“Bah, if you hadn’t awoken me I wouldn’t have known that our favorite elf paid us a visit.” Kylexius said, squeezing the Dragonborn’s shoulder before sitting at the table next to her. Cylfina passed out cups of tea before taking a seat herself on one of the stools by the fireplace.   
Ky picked up her tea and took a sip , wrinkling her nose a bit at the strong flavor. It wasn’t bad, it just took her by surprise.   
“Canis root tea? Cylfina are you turning into Master Neloth?” The Altmer teased, referencing the arrogant Telvanni wizard, who has a perhaps… unhealthy love for the bitter tea.  
The Bosmer woman shrugged, taking a sip from her cup.   
Kylexius leant forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table. “So what brings you to our home at such a late hour, Dragonborn?”   
The High Elf waved her hand in front of her, as if she were brushing off the question.   
“Ah, just the typical haunting dreams my friend. The one of battle, nothing new.”  
The Imperial shook her head pensively, “I understand, I still have those dreams too. I fear they’ll never go away. But one must remember that it’s the past, and that you fought for a noble cause. You fought for the Legion yes, but you also fought for a better Skyrim. That, my friend, is honorable.”  
Ky shook her head, “My heart is still saddened that I killed soldiers who had families, children and wives. I worry for them, for the civilians who were affected.” She muttered, her voice breaking.   
The Imperial rested her hand atop her friend’s before speaking.  
“Yes, but those Stormcloaks knew what may happen to them once they set foot on the field, sword in hand. Their families knew as well, at least those families know their loved ones died an honorable Nord death.” Kylexius finished, patting her friend’s hand once more before wrapping it back around her cup.  
The Altmer sighed, she knew her friend was right, but she still felt the guilt resting heavily on her shoulders. Sensing this, Cylfina and Kylexius stand simultaneously and wrap their arms around their friend, Ky felt herself lean into her friend’s embrace for a moment. Feeling thankful to have friends like hers.   
“Bah, get off of me you couple of milk drinkers.” She teased, chuckling at the scoff she received from her friends. After seating themselves, the three women fell into comfortable conversation. Cylfina telling comical story from her last hunting trip and Kylexius telling a heroic one of saving a little girl who was destined to be a priestess of Dibella in Broken Tower Redoubt, and how now she has several of the priestesses in Markarth fawning over her.

The three friends talked til dawn, their tea cups having been drunk and their eyelids starting to feel heavy. Deciding it was time to head back home to Solitude, the Dragonborn stood and kissed her friends on the cheeks as a farewell before taking her leave.   
It was a quiet walk back to Solitude, other than the sound of the birds chirping their “Good morning.”. Wearily, she reached the gates of Solitude and pushed them open. Ambling up the steps of Proudspire, she opened the door to find Jordis sitting at the table, munching on an apple and reading an old tome, probably one she found on the many bookshelves scattered throughout the house.   
“Greetings Thane.” Jordis said tiredly, her voice not carrying as much gusto as it usually does.   
“Good morning, Jordis. How did you sleep?” The High Elf inquired, knowing what her housecarl’s answer would be.  
“Ah, not well. My neck is a little stiff.” Jordis complained, rubbing the back of her neck before tilting it side to side. Ky smirked, “Well, your neck wouldn’t be sore if you slept in your bed rather than at my kitchen table.”   
Jordis nodded sheepishly, before changing the subject. “Did you go visit your friends at Winstead?” She asked, trying to sound indifferent. 

Ky smiled before nodding, she knew where this was going. 

“How are they? Cylfina?” Jordis asked shyly, her pale Nord skin turning pink with a blush. Ever since the Altmer’s friends had visited Proudspire the first time, Jordis has been smitten with the Bosmer woman, Ky has since then been trying to find a way to set the two women up.

“She’s well, they’re well. Thank you for asking Jordis. Maybe you should write her sometime.” The Altmer suggested coyly. 

“I, uh-” the nord woman stammered, words not being able to escape her lips. 

“Just a thought,” Ky smiled, “I’m going to lay down, good morning Jordis.”  
“Goodnight, my thane.” The Housecarl responded.  
The two women often did this as a little joke between them, because the Dragonborn often had sleepless nights, so she slept during the day. Patting Jordis’ shoulder, Ky walked past her Housecarl and made her way up the stairs to her room. Everyone was still asleep by the looks of it, so the Altmer quietly padded into her room and removed her armor, sans the loose tunic that she wears under it. Crawling into bed, Ky lays down next to her wife and gently wraps an arm around her waist. Jenassa feels the weight across her torso and knows who it is, without opening her eyes she pulls Ky’s arm until the Altmer’s head is resting on her chest.

“Another bad dream, love?” Jenassa asks quietly, running her hands through her wife’s curly tresses. Ky hums in contentment and answer, nuzzling herself further into the Dunmer’s chest.  
“I wish you wouldn’t walk so far at night, I worry for you when you do, Dragonborn or not. However it does make me happy to know that your friends can help you forget those dreams.”

“You help me with the dreams too, darling.” The Altmer says tiredly.

“Oh? How so?” Jenassa asks curiously, her hand stopping it’s ministrations against Ky’s scalp.

“Just this, lying with you in your arms brings so much security. You make me feel safe.” The Altmer admits with a yawn.

This brings a smile to Jenassa’s lips, she makes the Dragonborn, the savior of Tamriel feel safe. That is the biggest honor the Dunmer has ever had, and by the Gods she will continue to uphold that honor.

“I love you, Darling.” Jenassa says, holding her wife a little bit tighter. She receives a snore in response, she only smiles before shutting her eyes and falling back into sleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that was gay and fluffy. I have no shame. I like to imagine Jenassa being a huge softy behind that rough exterior. Also, I have a hard time believing that the dragonborn would be totally strong and unphased by everything they've done, with the civil war, Miraak and Alduin. Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll do more writing with this set of characters, I really love them. Let me know what you think! would you read more?
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are appreciated, just please don't be rude.


End file.
